


Get Off Your Knees

by froggoet



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Coping, Dark Comedy, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Ridicule, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Homophobically Dubious Insults, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Major Character Injury, Pacific Rim Spoilers, Poetry, Self-Harm, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, fresh as fuck flow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggoet/pseuds/froggoet
Summary: thanks raileigh, you really did a lot of good work out there in the sequel manMAJOR spoilers for Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018)Credits to“Get On Your Knees (feat. Ariana Grande)” by Nicki Minaj“West Coast Smoker” by Fall Out Boy





	Get Off Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. It's a cope poem, I've been a part of this Shatterdome est. 2013  
> Mako loves you and is very thankful for your tears. But she wouldn't want you to be sad/hurting.  
> Y'all BETTER take care of yourselves, she did her job now let her rest with all her family in heaven.

Here I find you acting all pathetic, Cat. 5 waste;  
Predecessors? Ring a bell?! Attacks from OUTERSPACE?!?!  
There were limits to my luck, plus I ran on borrowed time  
You: Not helping anyone, you’re chugging FRUITY whine  
Don’t act so sad, throwing yourselfa little pity riot  
Mayday Tendo’s boy’s undone, we’ve lost aNOther pilot??

Your drift let slip you loved me- you corrected “like a brother”  
With how you’re acting, maybe perhaps: a child to a mother…  
As much as I’d love to send coo’s and coddles to an adult,  
We saved the world for heaven’s sake, despite the stakes and occult!

We know you have your scars cuuuuz, bITch we got ‘em too!  
I use rationed makeup, what's your ex- fuckin’ ‘cuse?  
Last resort’s to bomb ‘cide-pact’ing Earth’s entire crew  
'Cuz when your troupe's curtain call, that’s what we plan to do...

See how fucking lame that is? Now I’m depressed as shit.  
So REALLY what? You’re telling me your hands you wanna sit?  
You came here with that attitude to waste the time of all,  
Spent years building your iron/ice I toppled like The Wall!

When Yancy died, no wonder why or who was “Lady Danger”  
50/50 dom pilot, and you were Some Old Stranger.  
I wish that fact was not the T, but that’s just how it is  
the faster you are learned that fact, the faster I can pisssssss

...  
IN YOUR MOOOUUUUUUTTTTHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aww, what’s wrong? Too graphic of an image?  
Can’t handle my beats? Need an anti-psycho syringe?  
Poor thing, now now now don't try to harm yowsewf...  
Hell Pup, might as well, you've gone and fucked your health.  
If pillow screams and ear ring bleeds taught me one thing, that’s  
“don’t feel bad for the suicidal cats.” &nO aPoLoGI-ZINGGGGGGGGG 

Cheers, American!

I’m not spitting all these stanzas just to be SO cruel,  
it's just you’re really bugging me, quit acting like a tool???  
Just don't think I hate you- TRUST ME, when we drift I drool.  
But I'm not sipping on your drink babe! I preach, you’re my stool!!!

If you're failing comprehending my head-sick rhyming reason,  
get yourself to therapy, then come on back next season?  
Lick my bitter sample, beecuz Honey I’M the saddest.  
To me it’s all just flavorless and yet YOU'RE still the maddest?

Get off your knees, Get off your knees, Get off your knees  
Baby, just get off your knees (off your knees)  
Loved you, but I’m begging baby, begged ya  
“Babe please. Please, just get off your knees.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for when Raleigh Becket tries to kill himself because he's a little bitch and dosn't think he's gonna want to/be able to live without Mako!!!! IF HE KILL'S HIMSELF PREMATURELY, MARK MY WORDS, MAKO /WILL/ BITCH SLAP THAT SELFISH-ASS EMO BACK INTO HIS BODY HERSELF, DON'T FUCKING TRY IT WHITE MAN.
> 
> Credits to  
> “Get on Your Knees” by Nicki Minaj  
> “West Coast Smoker” by Fall Out Boy
> 
> p.s. THEY LET MY PRINCE SAY FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> and if you correct me on her "51 drops, 51 kills" fucking DONT, that shit just dIDn't FLOW. I kNow its 51/51 I woke up eArly


End file.
